<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Illustration for "Work is Hell" by Yvesriba</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704375">Illustration for "Work is Hell"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvesriba/pseuds/Yvesriba'>Yvesriba</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale and Crowley Through The Ages (Good Omens), M/M, The Arrangement (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:14:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvesriba/pseuds/Yvesriba</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Commissioned artwork for the fic "Work is Hell" by Suvroc. Aziraphale and Crowley meet up in the middle of a forest in France in the year 1020.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Illustration for "Work is Hell"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteandillusion/gifts">Suvroc (cuteandillusion)</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506070">Work is Hell [NOW WITH ART!]</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteandillusion/pseuds/Suvroc">Suvroc (cuteandillusion)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I did a bit of research on the costumes. While it wasn't easy to find clothing examples from France in the late 11th century, I did find clothing from that general era that I felt would work. Aziraphale is wearing everyday clerical robes, and I've given him a straw traveler's hat. He may or may not have his head shaved in a tonsure, which would have been the style for all clergy back then (not just monks). I couldn't bear to show our Angel with the top of his head shaved so I spared us all the pain of seeing that by giving him a hat (which he likely would have worn to protect from the the sun. Crowley is dressed in a nobleman's outfit, in the color scheme requested by the author. There are lots of images of eyeglasses from the late medieval period (15th century) so they may not have been invented as early as 1020. Of course, Crowley they could have been one of the many clever things Crowley invented over the millennia!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>